


Mean

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: Prompts for my lovelies [23]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bitchy Mandy, Happy Ending, Hurt Mick, M/M, Protective Ian, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gallavich Prompt: How about Mickey has a broken leg and cannot get around without crutches. One morning Ian helps him to the couch and leaves the crutches in the bedroom. Later Mickey needs something, like help to the bathroom or pain meds, and Mandy is teasing him and he literally CANNOT do anything without crutches. Ian walks in on this and goes off on Mandy hard. And for days after that Ian makes sure that Mandy is never alone with mickey& she finally realizes how bad she was at Ians reaction</p><p> Gallavich Prompt: I don't like Mandy. She treats Mickey awfully. I just want a story where everyone chooses Mickey over Mandy. Like they get in a fight and instead of choosing her side without listening, they pick Mickey's, rightly! I don't want it where they pick him for some stupid reason. Like Ian and Mickey have an apartment and Ian bars Mandy from coming over because she upset Mickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mean

**Author's Note:**

> Had two seperate Mandy is a bitch prompts, and I decided to combine them. Sorry, it's short. I really am. Hope you like it.

\--

Mickey hated feeling weak, he hated feeling like he couldn't do things for himself. He supposed he could understand a little bit of how Ian had felt sometimes when his sickness took over except his pain wasn't even an ounce of that and he knew that but he was pissed off all the same. He was currently sitting on the couch in his house that he shared with his fiancee Ian Gallagher, unable to move because that ginger giant had left the fucking crutches in there, broken fucking leg, a month before his own wedding. To say that he was unhappy, grumpy as fuck, was an understatement, he was pissed the fuck off and his sister, his sister who was about to get any object he could find thrown at her head was pissing him off.

She had been making jokes all week, little side comments about him being a bitch, a needy bitch who needed his boyfriend to take care of him, she called Ian a housewife a couple of times, which pissed him off. Ian hadn't really noticed because she didn't say much in front of him. The jokes she made in front of Ian were nothing compared to right now, which had been going on and on for over a week. He supposed he could have mentioned it to Ian. He was her best friend and he would probably be able to talk her out of being such an annoying bitch, but he could handle his own shit, he didn't need Ian to save him, he had done enough of that in the past couple of weeks. Having to do everything imaginable for Mickey.  
\--

Ian walks into his house hours later, entering quietly in case Mickey had decided to lay down for a nap, he could sneak in and get dinner started before anyone was really paying attention all that much. He knew Mickey hated being fussed over really, so he didn't want to make a big deal, he just wanted to cheer his man up a little bit. Maybe they could lock themselves in the room for most of the night and he could take care of Mickey in a way that Mickey was completely willing to accept with little to no protests at all. What he found was Mickey on the couch, arms crossed over his chest and a big bruise forming on the side of his face and although it wasn't the first time he'd ever seen Mickey with a black eye or a bruised face, what caught his attention after that was Mandy. She was standing in the kitchen, laughing and when he heard the words that come out of her mouth he was furious. “Can't do anything for yourself, Mickey? Can't even go to the bathroom without giving yourself a black eye? Want me to feed you too?” She teases and Ian is shocked and pissed. Even more so when he sees Mickey's face. He's not fighting back or yelling at her he's just sitting in silence staring at the TV that isn't even turned on.

“Mandy Milkovich! Out here now!” Ian calls seeing red. He does notice Mickey's head snap to him but he doesn't say anything.

“Ian, you're home.” She says sweetly from the kitchen and Ian rolls his eyes.

“How long she been talking to you like that?” He asked Mickey who just shrugged

  
“Since forever.”

“And what happened to your face?” He asks.

“Had an accident when I was trying to take a shower. No big deal. Hobbling sucks.” Mickey shrugs.

“Nobody helped you?” Ian asks and Mickey rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything.

“Hey, Ian, welcome home,” Mandy says coming into the room and he turns to her.

“What the hell Mandy?!” He says looking at her and she looks shocked and confused.

“You are staying here to help him. I get that he’s your brother and you guys talk to each other like assholes and shit. But you are here to get him what he needs. And what I just walked in on was not sibling banter, that was cruel and like something a child would say, and since when do you talk to him like that when he is clearly upset?” He says and she just looks at him.

“He's fine.” She challenges.

“Sure he is but when he stopped bitchin' back at you, it means to drop it. What I just heard was cruel and mean and I'm fucking disappointed in you Mands. Go home. We don't need your help anymore. I'll take care of my fiancée until he gets better and don't…don't come back here until you can show some respect for ALL of the people that live here.” He says sternly and she huffs.

“Seriously Ian, the way I talk to my brother is none of your concern. He's my brother. I don't lecture you on how you treat your family.”

“Yeah well, I don't go over there when my family is sick or needs my help and then act like a total dick. When Lip was fucking sick last year and he couldn't get out of bed, even Mickey went over there to take care of him and Mickey hates him. But you didn't see him going over there and harassing him. Or how about when you called because you couldn't make rent and needed a little help. He didn't hesitate to front you the money, that wasn't me, that was all Mickey. Said you were fuckin family and even if we had to work our asses off to pay bills that month it was okay because you needed us. So how about you think about that for a while.” Ian says and Mickey still doesn't say a word until Mandy finally leaves the house.

“You didn't have to do that,” Mickey says.

“Fuck, I didn't?” Ian says and smiles a little. “Babe. She may be my best friend but you are my life and if anyone makes you feel like that then they don't need to be here. I love you and there is nothing wrong with needing help sometimes Mick. Mandy was here to help you, that's why I called her if she wasn't helping I needed to know.

“Okay okay,” Mickey says and smiles lightly at Ian.

Ian moves slowly to his fiancée and curls up next to him. “Now since you haven't had anyone to take care of you all day, why don't you tell me what I can do to make everything better. Let me do my job.” He says.

"Anything at all?" Mickey asks smiling a little, a smark of mischief behind those eyes.

"Mhm," Ian says and Mickey laughs.  
\----

"But you're hurt...What if..."

"I'm not asking you to tie me to the ceiling firecrotch...I just want....No, I need to feel normal, I need to feel like I can manage to do something without being a damn invalid."

"And this will do it? Make you feel better?"

"Yes...I want to...Watch you...Want you to...so bad."

"And your leg? What are we gonna do with your leg..." and Mickey seems to contemplate the perfect position for his leg. and Ian just smiles as he watches the mans mind work. If Mickey wanted him, he was gonna give him exactly what he wanted, he just didn't want to hurt him. He wanted to make him feel good, not worse.

"You better figure it out, because I fucking need you," Mickey says almost shocked at his own tone of voice full of need and want but fuck hiding it because he needed Ian. and Ian seemed to contemplate before nodding. He went out into the hallway and brought back a chair and placed it next to the bed before undressing his fiancee slowly.

\---------------------------------

They lay in bed for the rest of the night, Ian trailing kisses down Mickey's chest every so often. because he needed to. and Mickey just smiled at him because, fuck everything else, this was his happy place, even if he would never say that gay shit.

It would be a couple of days later when mandy realized she really fucked up. She tries to come over, Mickey answers the door and just looks at her sadly but moves himself, with his crutches to get out of her way and let her in. It's Ian that looks up from the couch and glares.

"No." He says. "Did she say sorry?" he looks over at Mickey who shrugs it off. "Nope. Mandy, I love you, I fucking do, but you are not welcome in this house until you fucking say sorry to him."

"Okay okay." She says and sighs but Ian glares.

"You fucking mean it or walk back out the door." He says and she shakes her head.

"I do okay, I came here to...Mickey...I'm sorry I've been a bitch to you okay? I mean it's our thing, and I just thought it was normal. I didn't notice that you stopped fighting back or maybe you being on crutches and shit might make you feel like shit. I'm fucking sorry okay? I love you, you're my brother okay? Fucking sorry." She says and Mickey just looks at her for a minute.

"Gonna help me to the couch then??" he says and Ian smiles a little.

What Mandy failed to mention, was that it wasn't only Ian that jumped her ass, but her whole family, and the Gallaghers. Making her come to the realization that when it came to her brother, she was being a bitch. and after everything, he and Ian had done for her. They deserved better from her.

"I really am sorry Mickey," she says lightly and he nods.

"I know Mands. Next time maybe save the extra bitchiness for when I can actually fight back eh?" he says and she nods. Nobody understood her quite the way Mickey did, and she needed to work harder to understand him a little too.

**Author's Note:**

> mysticallygallavich (tumblr)


End file.
